Some electronic displays may have lifetime and “burn-in” issues. Pixel excitation or activation may vary over the lifetime of a display, and the pixel material may accordingly decay over time. The pixel material, however, may not decay evenly due to differences in pixel usage. Furthermore, uneven usage of the pixels may be exacerbated in a foldable display device where entire portions of the display may be enabled or activated more than other portions. The longer activation of the pixels in some portions of the foldable display and not others may cause usage imbalance and burn-in issues.